bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Plunger
) Collectible ( ) |type2 = Tool |use = Attacking enemies ( ) Collecting for supplies ( ) |appearances = * Bendy and the Ink Machine ** Chapter 1: Moving Pictures (environment prop) ** Chapter 3: Rise and Fall (first obtainable) ** Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders * Boris and the Dark Survival }}The plunger is a plumbing tool used for clearing blockages in drains and pipes. General Description Appearance The plunger appears to be a used sink plunger. It is seen with marks along the bottom and a wooden handle. Methods The plunger is supposedly used to unclog sinks, but is not used this way in the series. In Bendy and the Ink Machine, its usage is similar to weapons like the axe and Gent pipe, but even weaker, as it can be used to kill the enemies, taking far more hits than the aforementioned two weapons. Usage and Locations Bendy and the Ink Machine * In Chapter 1: Moving Pictures, the plunger is first seen in the boarded toilet of the Animation Department. Henry can't enter the room, and even by using hacks to access the room, the plunger is unobtainable. * In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, the plunger is first seen at the beginning of the safe house, where it is found in the restroom area, however, Henry is not able to obtain it. Later on, it is used for completing the task for Twisted Alice where Henry needs to find three valve cores, and can also use to kill the Searchers and the Butcher Gang enemies. * In Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, the plunger is later found as a secret item used in the battle against Brute Boris. To get it, first power up the Haunted House. Then return to the Maintenance department, where the Projectionist was. Go upstairs and open the chest to the left of the lever and take the wheel inside. Later, after the battle against Brute Boris has started, interact with the selection wheel on the Ink Maker to replace it. Henry can now select the plunger to be created instead of the Gent Pipe, but defeating Brute Boris is much harder with it. Boris and the Dark Survival The plunger is one of the random supply items to collect before accessing the another level. Trivia Bendy and the Ink Machine = ;General * The plunger is worn by the enemy Piper as a peg-leg for the right leg. * The plunger is the only known weapon that will not leave any hit marks on walls or other obstacles, since the suction cup is made out of rubber, which is a relatively weak and soft material. However, there is an error where the plunger causes hit-marks on barrels similar to the Gent pipe, pipe wrench, Tommy gun, and the syringe. ;Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * The leaked image of the plunger was uploaded by theMeatly on Twitter, while Chapter 3 was under development."It's the little details of a game world that make it fun. :P" - theMeatly. September 3, 2017. Twitter. ;Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders * Completing the chapter with the plunger will unlock the "Unlikely Victory" achievement. Audio Gallery Plumber.jpg|The plunger's image leaked by theMeatly during Chapter 3's development. References ru:Вантуз Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Tools Category:BATIM items Category:BATIM weapons Category:BATDS items